Truth Beyond The Castle Walls
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the princess of Terra Tenshi, yet she has never seen it fully. Her father keeps her trapped within the castle until she is married off, his fear of losing her to the Cyclonians too great. One day, she leaves the castle without her father knowing and she finds what a cruel world Atmos truly can be. Full summary inside. May change the ratings, it depends
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the princess of Terra Tenshi, yet she has never seen it fully. Her father keeps her trapped within the castle until she is married off, his fear of losing her to the Cyclonians too great. One day, she leaves the castle without her father knowing and she finds what a cruel world Atmos truly can be. She loses hope in everything she believed until she meets the Storm Hawks who show her not everything is evil. AerrowXKagome

()

A young girl of 6 flew down the corridors, her large, white wings fluttering.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She cried out. The black-haired girl reached her father's study and opened the door. The tall man looked over.

"Kagome. Sweetie, I'm in the middle of a meeting." The silver-haired man with blue eyes walked over, kneeling down to her height. Kagome clutched her little bear closer. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her long white nightgown was slightly soaked at the chest area.

"Daddy..."She sniffled. The man looked back at his guests.

"I'll be right back." He spoke before picking the little girl up. He floated down the halls with the help of his entered the young girl's room and set her down on the bed. "Another nightmare?" The little girl nodded. The man sat next to her after she hid under the covers.

"The world outside isn't bad, right, Daddy?" She asked. The man paused for a second.

"No, it's not."

"Then why can't I go out?"

"You're just far too young to go out there. One day, I will let you." He patted her head. "I promise. When you're 19 I will let you see the world."

"But Daddy, that's so far away." Kagome said, blinking her crystal blue eyes. The man ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sweetheart, I've got to be at this meeting. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"But what if I have another nightmare?" Her eyes widened with fright.

"They won't hurt you. Remember, to wake up, just pinch yourself." The man smiled, pinching her teasingly. The girl laughed. swatting his hand away. Her father placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

The man got up to leave.

"Daddy, wait." The man stopped and looked back at Kagome. "What happened to Mommy?"

"Goodnight, Kagome." He pretended like he never heard her question and shut the door. The little girl lay in her bed, frowning. She pondered for a while until sleep took over her.


	2. Chapter 2

_13 years later_

A beautiful young lady of 18 was sitting in the library, reading a book. Her long raven black hair that reached to her knees were in two long braids over each shoulder with one small lock hanging to the right of her face, waving right down to her chin as her bangs hung a bit over her eyes. Her long, feminine eyelashes brushed against her cheek with each blink and her blue eyes skimmed over each word in the book. She looked up as a man walked in.

"Father," She smiled. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, Kagome." He smiled back. "It is a lovely day." He sat next to her at the table. Kagome set her book down and turned to her father.

"Usually when you look for me, it's to discuss something important. What's on your mind?" She asked. Her father let out a sigh. She'd have to find out one way or another.

"Well, you'll be turning 19 in a month and so I feel as if it's time for you to choose," He began.

"Choose what?" She tilted her head.

"A husband." Kagome's breath hitched. Her father continued. "I have arranged the four best suitors here today and I want you on your best behaviour and dressed appropriately. Kanna and Sango will help you."

"What if I don't want to get married?" Kagome whispered.

"You have to. It's your duty. One day I won't be around and you'll have to rule. You need a king to rule with." Her father pointed out.

"Can't I just rule alone? What if I don't like my suitors?" Kagome said. Her father frowned.

"Then I'm picking who you'll be with. Get ready, Kagome. They'll be here in two hours." The man rose to his feet and out the library. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to marry. This was against her own will. Sighing, she got up and flew out the room, book under her arm. She fluttered into her room where her two personal maids, Sango and Kanna, were waiting.

"Milady, what colour would you like to wear?" Sango asked.

"Do you want your hair straightened, up in a ponytail or it's normal waves?" Kanna questioned. Kagome sighed.

"I don't want to get married." She muttered. "Looks like I don't have a choice. I'll wear white and have my hair in it's normal waves."

"Milady, undress. I need to get this corset on you." Kanna held up the wretched garment and Kagome frowned.

"Must I wear it?" The maid didn't answer because she knew that Kagome knew the answer. "Let's just get this over with."

Kagome found herself sitting next to her father while four people stood before them, their armies behind them. The first man was tall with long blond hair. He had grey eyes and a cold expression.

"First up is my son, Will." He called. A younger male who had red hair and grey eyes stepped forward. He bowed.

"Milady," He spoke smoothly. "I promise that if you choose me, I will protect you with my life." Another man with dark green hair and Amber eyes spoke up.

"My son, Fergus." He spoke. A boy with the same dark green hair but yellow eyes stepped forth. He bowed but didn't say a word.

"Why does he not speak?" Kagome asked.

"He's just shy." The man said. The next one was a very tall man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"My son, Samuel." He stepped aside to reveal a muscular-looking boy with both his hair and eyes.

"Hello, milady. I promise to cherish you as if you were a precious gem."

Kagome knew that these were just words to flatter her but she wasn't fooled. The next was a woman with short blue hair and red eyes.

"Milady, meet my son. Damian." A boy with dark brown hair and red eyes nodded at Kagome.

"Milady," He said nothing more. Kagome rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, you excuse me for a second?" She sprinted out the room and towards the gardens. Her wings spread out and she flew to the highest tree. She let out a sob, grasping the edge of her dress. "I don't want to marry." She wept. "What do I do?"

She looked up to the sky and a flock of birds flew above.

"I can leave..."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I can leave..."_

The words slipped from her lips as her wings spread wide.

"I can leave... and get out of this. I'll be able to have a choice. I can find other terras like in those books..." Kagome looked around. And no one was around to see. The large white wings spread wider and she took off into the sky. She flew through the clouds and further away from her terra. She slowed to a stop before looking around. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with the sun setting out in the distance. She glanced down to see her terra. Shaking her head, Kagome flew off in the direction of the sun, tears flowing down her face.

She continued to float through the air, letting out quiet sobs. Noticing a terra ahead, she flew straight there. She looked around and it was a lovely little town. Then she realised no one was around. Getting up, Kagome looked about, disguising her wings to make sure no one would see them.

"H-hello?" She called. Kagome was answered with silence. Suddenly, a shot of light zoomed at her. It made contact with the ground beneath her feet, making her fly backwards. She yelled as she made contact with the ground. Pain washed over her as she looked up, dazed.

"Get off this terra, scum! We don't need any trouble!" A man yelled at her. When her vision cleared, the man towered over her with his blade at her throat. "Leave our terra and no longer cause us problems."

"W-wait! What are you talking about? I've done nothing wrong!" Kagome yelled. The blade lit up and the warmth radiated off it.

"Get off our terra now." The man said darkly before removing his blade. Kagome scrambled to her feet, wings now showing. They flapped violently and she took off as fast as she could.

_"What was that about?"_ She thought, still flying. Her tears blurred her vision. Kagome continued flying for hours until she saw an airship in the distance. Slowing down, she tried to head the other way but she was so tired. Her wings were sore and her body was exhausted. Before she could turn the opposite way, her consciousness slipped from her. Before she passed out, she heard the sound of engines and and saw two blurry figures come from the airship. Then, she was falling with no idea what was going on. An arm wrapped around her before she plummeted to her death.

"I got her!"

"Let's take her on the Condor. She needs help."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kagome's pov_

I opened my eyes slowly. I don't know where I am. I looked around and realised it was night time. A glow came from the lamp next to the bed where I lay. I noticed a glass of water and reached over. I took the glass and sipped the water.

"Hmmn."

I was startled at the sound and looked around. It was then I saw the person in a chair next to the bed. She appeared to be sleeping. A bag lay next to her. The mocha-skinned girl stirred a bit and I stared into orange eyes. I let out a yelp and fell off the bed. The girl leaped to her feet and helped me up. As soon as I was up, I backed away.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered, fearing that she was exactly like that man who chased me off that terra.

"Calm down, miss," She raised her hands to show she was unarmed. I glanced at her bag. She must've seen. "Those are only healing crystals. Now, what is your name?"

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are you taking me?" I ignored her question. "Please, just answer me!"

"You're on the Condor. I'm Piper of the Storm Hawks and we're not taking you anywhere. Everyone else is asleep." She said calmly. "Now, What is your name and what are you?"

"I-I'm Kagome and I'm a Tenshi." I said, breathing softly. I let out a scream as a weird fuzzy animal tackled me, hugging me. My wings flapped and the animal let go, seemingly confused at my reaction. I flew to the top of the room, my eyes wide.

"What happened?!" The door slammed open and I let out another scream.

"Up there! She won't come down! Radarr just wanted to hug her and she freaked out!" Piper pointed up at me. The four males looked up at me. A merb, a red head, a blond boy and a wallop.

"I'm not coming down!" I yelled.

"We won't hurt you, I promise! We want to help!" The red head said.

"I don't trust you! Who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down! I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks! You need to stay calm! We'll help you!"

"I don't believe you!" I said. "How do I know?"

"Kagome, it's fine! We won't do anything bad to you! We'll prove it to you!"

"How?"

"You're from Terra Tenshi, correct?" Piper spoke up.

"Yes?"

"If we were evil and we touched you're wings, they would turn black in that one spot, right?"

"Uh huh?"

"Come here, we'll show you!"

I couldn't argue with them there. It's true. But my wings would turn back to white unless someone evil doesn't leave a bit of my white feathers alone. I would be what they call a Fallen Angel. Slowly, I floated down to them. Hands brushed the soft texture of my wings. I looked back to see they were still pure white.

"Alright. I believe you." I said. "But I'm keeping an eye on you all."

"That's fine with us. This is the rest of the squadron," Aerrow spoke. "Finn, Junko and Stork. Sorry about Radarr. I guess he likes you." I looked down at the small blue fuzzball called Radarr. I petted his head.

"Hm," I hummed.

"Shall we take you back to Terra Tenshi?" Piper asked. My head shot up so fast I was so surprised that my neck didn't snap.

"No! I'm not going back there!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You will not take me back!"

"Okay, okay. If you don't mind me asking, but why?" Piper tilted her head.

"I don't have a choice there. I don't get to do what I want, I don't get to walk around as freely as everyone else, I get a limited choice on who I get to be with for the rest of my life!" I said angrily. "I, Kagome Higurashi, will never go back!"

"Higurashi?" Junko questioned. "I think I've heard that name before."

"Of course! Higurashi is the surname of the royal family of Terra Tenshi!" Piper snapped her fingers. "That's why you don't have a lot of choice! You're the princess, aren't you?"

"You aren't going to take me back." I growled.

"We promise we won't." Aerrow held up his hands. I put my hand over his head. I hummed in thought.

"You speak the truth." I removed my hand. "Alright. Just keep me out of that marriage."

"Out of curiosity, how old are you?" Finn asked.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age." I rolled my eyes. "But I'll be 19 in a month. What about you all?"

"We're all 19 except for Stork." Aerrow said. "Going 20 this year." I glanced at my feathers and ran my fingers through them. I looked at them all.

"So, I'm guessing you're the sky knight of this squad? It's not that hard to see. You have that strong, brave and eager yet comforting aura around you. You also have a strong build from what I can see and there's a look in your eyes that I've seen in the sky knights of Terra Tenshi when they visit the castle." I said to Aerrow. He looked surprised before laughing.

"She's good." He said in between laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome rested upon the Condor, watching Stork as he flew the airship. Curiously, she turned to watch the clouds pass. It was a lot more different than back on Terra Tenshi. She could finally stretch her wings and fly. Not only around one place, but anywhere. It was great, yet... She missed her Father. Kagome let out a sigh and got up. Flapping her wings, she flew around the Condor in search of someone to talk to. She passed Finn and Junko but those two were too busy eating food. Kagome was looking around so much, she didn't notice that she was about to crash into someone.

The two collided and Kagome's wings retracted, making her fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" She winced.

"Kagome! I'm really sorry about that!" The person she crashed into was in fact Piper. The mocha-skinned girl offered the princess her hand and Kagome got up. Her wings stretched out once more.

"It's fine, Piper. Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled. The two girls had become very quick friends but Kagome still wasn't so sure with the rest.

Aerrow seemed like a trustworthy lad, especially if his squadron did trust him but Kagome wanted to wait a while, see what happens. Stork was very paranoid and Kagome felt like he didn't trust her. That was fine with her. She didn't trust him yet either. Finn was very flirty and stupid. Kagome felt the need to keep a distance from him. Junko was nice. Not very bright but he had good intentions with everything he did. Radarr was good. He was adorable and very kind to Kagome, even making her laugh on multiple occasions.

Kagome and Piper began walking. They chatted with each other, sharing a few laughs.

"I see you two are getting along just fine." The two girls looked up to see Aerrow. Kagome hid half of herself behind Piper.

"Yes, we are. I'm just going to take her to the hangar to relax while we head off to Terra Atmosia." Piper said, grabbing Kagome's hand. Kagome watched Aerrow as Piper pulled her past the red-haired male. She looked forward as they continued. The two girls made it to the hangar and Kagome let out a quiet gasp. She stepped forward and sat over the edge. She watched the clouds pass by, swinging her legs. Piper sat next to her, watching her as child-like curiosity filled the Tenshi's eyes."You haven't been out often, have you?"

"I have. It's just I've never been able to leave the castle grounds."Kagome spoke softly. "I'd like to do something for a second." She rose to her feet and stretched out her wings, taking off. Doing what she did the day before, Kagome touched the soft clouds, watching the way they changed once her hand went through them. It was fascinating, relaxing as well. She soared through the fluffy clouds, keeping up with the Condor. Piper continued to watch her, smiling brightly.

Kagome was having a lot of fun until she spotted a few skimmers in the distance. Tilting her head curiously, she flew behind the Condor and towards the strangers. Piper noticed her heading in the other direction. Worry filled her and she went to get the others.


	6. Chapter 6

"Terra Tenshi? I honestly thought it was a myth." Ravess said. Her brother Snipe agreed quietly. Dark Ace scoffed.

"If it was, Master Cyclonis wouldn't be ordering us to look for it." He replied. The talons that surrounded the three commanders stayed silent, the hum of the skimmers breaking through the silence. They were on a mission to try and get Terra Tenshi on the side of Cyclonia. Master Cyclonis told them that this was fatal so to try anything, whether they had to use cruel force or sweet persuasion. Dark Ace looked ahead, eyes narrowed.

"I can see the Storm Hawks." Snipe said, pointing at the airship way ahead. "Let's smash 'em!"

"Wait, what's that?" Ravess pointed at a figure coming from the Condor's direction. It was flying and appeared to not have a skimmer. "How is that possible?" She asked in disbelief. Dark Ace could make out that it was a young woman with long black hair. What caught him off guard were the large white wings sprouting from her back.

"Let's shoot it down." Snipe said eagerly.

"Wait.," Dark Ace held out his arm. He glanced down at a sheet of paper in his hand. It had a picture of what Terra Tenshi looked like and some of it's people, along with information underneath. Quickly looking at the images of the people, Dark Ace looked back at the woman. "I believe we've found a Tenshi."

Kagome floated closer towards the strangers, tilting her head curiously. She was still wary, yes, but maybe they were friends. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded her. Kagome covered her face and she got dizzy, dropping out of the sky. Her vision clouded as an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. Blinking, she tried to look up before she was knocked out.

"Hurry! Before the Storm Hawks find out!" Ravess hissed.

"Too late." Snipe growled as four skimmers headed towards them.

"Talons. Keep them busy." Dark Ace ordered, adjusting his grip on Kagome to make sure she didn't fall. The talons went forward, going to attack while the three commanders escaped.

"Kagome!" Piper screamed. "Give her back!" Piper went to follow but talons blocked her way. She grunted in anger before using her Crystal staff to attack the talons. Finn tried to shoot at them but most of the time the talons kept on moving away from his aim. Aerrow destroyed every talon's skimmer that went in his way. He shot forward, following the commanders . Frustration gleamed in his eye at the sight of Kagome's limp body under the Dark Ace's arm. Reaching forward, he almost got to the man's skimmer and could almost grab Kagome until Ravess shot one of her arrows, destroying his skimmer. Aerrow began to fall until he was caught by Junko. Radarr fell onto him and the cyclonian commanders were gone. The talons were all defeated but Piper saw Kagome was no longer with them.

Dark Ace glanced down at the woman in his arm and thought deeply. What would a Tenshi be doing so far from home?


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome let out a groan. She felt a bit cold. Clenching her eyes shut, she curled up into the warmth of a muscular chest. Sighing, she relaxed until she realised something. A chest? Where did that come from? And who did it belong to? Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome glanced up tiredly only to stare into blood-red eyes. Taking no notice in the odd colour, her eyes drooped shut. Then her mind cleared and her eyes snapped open.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed. The Dark Ace looked back down, noticing that she was fully awake.

"I see you've awoken, kid." He spoke smoothly. "Just on time, too." He later her down and shoved her forward. "Move." Trying to move her wings, Kagome realised that they were bound down. Knowing she wasn't given a choice, Kagome walked forward sadly.

"Wh-where have you taken me?" She stammered quietly, looking around.

"You'll be answered soon enough." Dark Ace growled. Kagome glanced at him, her blue eyes wide. He glared at her and she quickly looked away, letting out a little squeak. The man walked behind her, watching her every move. Soon, they came to a large door. Dark Ace walked through and bowed to Master Cyclonis. Kagome looked around, absolutely confused.

"Bow down to Master Cyclonis, you foolish girl!" Ravess snarled. Kagome looked at her and glared.

"No. I don't have to bow to anyone." Kagome growled. Master Cyclonis chuckled, the hood of her cloak rising up.

"Fiesty girl. I like it." She smirked at Kagome. Kagome blinked.

"I'm sorry, but where am I? And who the heck are you all?" Kagome questioned. "I have no knowledge of any Master Cyclonis."

"Oh? And why is that?" Master Cyclonis walked forward. Kagome looked away. Master Cyclonis grasped Kagome's chin and made her face the dark girl. "Answer. If you do answer all our questions truthfully, we will not hurt you." Kagome frowned.

"My father never told me of anything but the myths and legends of our terra. I found out about some other terras from books." Kagome explained. Fear entered her eyes as Master Cyclonis watched her. "The only terras I know of are Atmosia, Neon, Blizzaris, Muse and Tropica."

"Hmm, she speaks the truth." Master Cyclonis hummed. Then she noticed a pink glow come from under the girl's dress around the chest area. "What is that?"

"E-eh?" Kagome glanced down and pulled out her necklace. "I-it's my necklace." It was a crystal in the shape of a crest. Two wings crossing each other. Master Cyclonis's eyes widened before she started laughing.

"Oh, this is perfect. Lock her up." Master Cyclonis pushed Kagome into Dark Ace, who bowed.

"Yes, master." He grabbed Kagome's waist, lifting her over his shoulder and carried her out. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I can walk just fine, you know." She huffed. Dark Ace chuckled.

"This is so you don't run off, girl." He said, tightening his grip.

"Don't treat me like a child! I have a name, you know!"

"And what is that name?" Dark Ace rose an eyebrow.

"The name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." Kagome huffed. "Get it right. Not girl, not kid and don't even think of saying wench or else I will kill you. What's your name, anyway?" Dark Ace went silent before speaking again.

"Dark Ace." He said, stopping in front of the dungeons. He walked in before finding an empty cell. Dark Ace opened it before tossing her in. Kagome landed with a yelp. He slammed the barred door shut before locking it. He went to walk off.

"Wait!" Kagome called. He stopped before looking back. "They will find me. No doubt they will save me!" Dark Ace scoffed, leaving her alone. He had to admit, he admired her spunk and brave attitude. Maybe she would be a good ally if she joined Cyclonia, along with her Terra if they were all like this.


	8. Chapter 8

It was cold. It was damp. It was dark.

Kagome didn't like it. Her wings ached from being bound for so long. Black marks covered her wings from the Dark Ace handling her. Reaching up, Kagome placed her fingers on a black patch but winced as a shock ran through her body. She only knew that they'd disappear in a matter of time, yet why did it hurt when she touched them? Kagome was confused.

Now, the more important problem. What does this Master Cyclonis want with her? It made no sense. She didn't know that Kagome was a royal, did she? She probably just wanted to study her, right?

Kagome trailed her fingers over a dark bit on her wings, wincing again when another shock went through her. She sighed, removing her hand. She curled up in the corner of the dungeon, realising how stupid she was. She should had never left her Terra. She should have just stayed and picked a man to marry. She should be home.

_"Home..."_

Kagome thought sadly. She'd do anything to be there. Heck, she wanted to be with the Storm Hawks. She needed a comforting aura, a kind spirit to help her keep calm. Glancing up, Kagome watched the Talon guard in front of her. Kagome crawled over until she reached the bars that separated her from freedom.

"You, sir!" She called. The man looked at her before looking away. "Wait a second! I just have a few questions! I don't mean to bother you."

"I musn't speak with you, prisoner." The man said. Kagome frowned.

"It's just a few questions, please?" She pleaded. The man kept silent and Kagome decided to ask them anyway. "Where am I? What Terra is this?" The man turned to her, confused.

"You don't know where you are? Everyone knows this Terra." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"I have limited knowledge on Terras, sir." She said. "My father never told me anything except facts on our Terra. The little knowledge I know about other terras come from books." The man looked away from her, not answering her question.

"You are on Cyclonia." Kagome looked to the side. In another cage, separated from her by bars, was a thin-looking boy. Kagome crawled over to him.

"Cyclonia?" She tilted her head. The prisoner looked about the age of 16. He had blond hair but it was dull with the dirt clinging to each lock. He had gentle hazel eyes that made Kagome feel calm. Her curiosity grew as she beckoned for him to continue.

"The worst place in the world." The boy continued. "Tenshi, I know Master Cyclonis wants to take over the world but it is fatal if the citizens of Terra Tenshi join them or not. The Tenshi's are powerful."

"I didn't know we were that great." Kagome mumbled. "So, you're saying it depends on which side the Tenshis take?"

"Well, it'll give a great advantage to that chosen side and give them a 90% chance of winning." The boy looked at her necklace. "Since you are one of Terra Tenshi's people, it gives Cyclonis an advantage to use force. Telling from that little trinket you have, you are royalty?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked down at the gem. It was nothing special, just a necklace her father have her. "How can you tell from this?"

"The symbol," The boy reached forward, taking the little pendant in his fingers. "It's the symbol of the Tenshis royal family." Kagome watched him let the necklace go and it fell back to where it originally hung on her neck. Her eyes widened.

"Sh-she knows?" Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She shook her head. "What is your name?"

"Keith." He said. Keith glanced around before looking back at the Tenshi. He bent one leg towards his chest, resting his arm on the knee. His back rested against the wall and he stared to his left where Kagome was. "Your name?"

"I-I'm Kagome. How long have you been here for?" Kagome sat down Indian style.

"I don't know. 2 or 3 years, I suppose." Keith shrugged. "I've forgotten everything I used to know, that's for sure."

"When my friends come for me, you're going with us." Kagome whispered. She placed her hand on his shoulder comfortably. "You have my word. I'll help you."

"Hmph, my family's probably forgotten me." Keith huffed. "If you do help me get free, can I stay with you?" Kagome blinked before nodding and smiling.

"Of course." She whispered. She glanced at the guard to see he was asleep. "Hopefully he heard none of that." She said quietly, winking. Keith chuckled softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper paced worriedly, muttering quietly to herself.

"What do we do, what do we do? We promised to protect her and now look what's happened!" She said quickly, panicking.

"We'll get her back. We just need a little help, that's all." Junko comforted.

"But why would they take her? And what will they do?" Aerrow questioned, thinking deeply. "It just doesn't make sense." Piper looked at him, suddenly remembering something. She rushed off to retrieve something, leaving the boys to ponder. "I don't understand."

"Weeell, we'll figure it out, right?" Finn glanced around. "Where'd Piper g-"

"Here!" Piper ran back in. She placed a book on the table and flicked through it. She came to a page and started to speak. "The Tenshi's are extremely powerful people and they could rule the whole Atmos. However, they don't want to create war. All they do is protect what they have and who they are allied with."

"Your point?" Finn said, uninterested. Piper looked at him with disbelief.

"Don't you know what this means? If the Cyclonians are trying to get Terra Tenshi on their side, they have a large chance on winning! Since they have Kagome, they could blackmail the king!" Piper explained. "We've got to save her!"

"Well, where would they be? They could be anywhere." Finn pointed out. Aerrow tapped his chin in thought before slamming his fist into his open palm.

"Cyclonia." He said confidently.

"Then what will we do? It's got to be heavily guarded." Piper reasoned. "We can't charge in without a plan."

"Well, they'll be going to Terra Tenshi, right? We could go there and wait for them to arrive before attacking." Junko suggested. Piper bit her lip in thought.

"But the Tenshis are wary of strangers. We have to be prepared for anything they'll throw at us." She said, shutting the book. Piper let out a sigh. "Let's just plan this out first."

Kagome was curled up in the corner, talking to Keith.

"I'm sure they'll come for me, and you'll be saved too." She glanced at him. Keith smiled and chuckled. Kagome found out he came from Terra Atmosia. She asked him to tell her everything about it. It's history, what it looked like, all that stuff.

The door rattled open and Kagome looked up. A Talon walked in.

"Get up, Master Cyclonis wants you in her presence." He said bluntly. He grabbed Kagome's arm and started dragging her out.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at him, trying to pry her arm from his grip.

"Let's go, you little brat!" The Talon snarled. Suddenly, his body fell to the floor. Kagome looked to see Keith. He waved at her, grinning. Kagome giggled and knelt beside the Talon's limp body. She grabbed the keys and got out. She unlocked Keith's cell and he ran out and towards the Talon. He removed the man's clothes(making Kagome cover her eyes) and put them on.

"Smart." Kagome said. Keith lifted the crystal staff and smiled.

"Shall we go?" Keith grabbed her arm gently. Kagome laughed and nodded. It was then she realised that, even though she was almost three years older than him, he was taller by a few inches. Keith shut the cells and started leading her out of the dungeon.

()

Me: hey, guys! Just wanted to say, wow. I'm surprised anyone actually read this story xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're looking forward to the next.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith and Kagome stood in front of Master Cyclonis nervously, but they were able to hide it. Master Cyclonis grinned at Kagome.

"Tell me, what is your name? Full." Cyclonis spoke gently but Kagome felt like she shouldn't piss her off.

"Kagome Higurashi." She answered with a straight face. Cyclonis watched her closely, still smirking.

"Interesting. You are the ruler of Tenshi's daughter, yes?" Kagome gulped and answered her question.

"Y-yes, he is my father." Cyclonis's grin widened.

"You will lead us to Terra Tenshi, princess." Kagome shook her head quickly. "No?" Cyclonis growled. Her anger flared and it was quite obvious she was getting mad.

"I'm not going back to that place, Master Cyclonis. It's unfair. That's why I left in the first place." Kagome felt sweat trickle down the side of her face. Cyclonis backed away and held the end of her crystal staff to Kagome's neck, the crystal lighting up. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You will take us there or suffer the consequences." Cyclonis demanded. Kagome quivered before shutting her eyes. Lowering her head, Kagome let a tear fall down her cheek in surrender. Cyclonis removed the staff and her smile returned. "Good. We're heading out now. Talon," Keith straightened up.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis?" He said stiffly.

"Take her onto the ship. Don't let her escape." Cyclonis turned. Keith nodded and grabbed Kagome's arm, hauling her out. Kagome frowned deeply.

"You okay?" Keith whispered softly. Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath.

"I-I'll be fine." She whispered back. Keith loosened his grip and took Kagome to the airship. He walked behind her, his hand pressed against her back.

"Watch your step," Keith warned as him and Kagome got on. He pushed his hand against her back, leading her forward until they got to the bridge.

"Thank you," Kagome nodded at him. "I just hope they get to us soon."

Keith removed his hand from where it was placed. He softly grazed her wing but the two didn't notice. Keith stood behind Kagome as Talons boarded the aircraft.

Right there where he touched her wing was a black stain.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome let out a whimper as Terra Tenshi came into view. She just wondered what her father would do if he saw her. This wasn't good. Kagome looked up at Keith. The younger of the two placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright," Keith whispered comfortingly. "You have my word. I'll be here for you." Kagome nodded, her body tense as they got closer to Terra Tenshi. Kagome noticed some of the citizens watch with fascination and fear. Some others ran off, either to hide or inform her father. The airship landed, making Kagome fidget nervously. Cyclonis looked at her.

"Let's go. Dark Ace, Talon, make sure she doesn't try anything." She hissed. Keith nodded and Dark Ace bowed before they both hauled her off. Kagome walked forward with both males grasping her arms tightly. Her eyes met two buff looking men and she recognised them as part of the squadron, Wings of Freedom.

"Princess, who are these people? Where have you been? Your father has been worrying." One said. Kagome bit her lip.

"Forgive me." She bowed her head low as Cyclonis stepped forward. The tenshis held their weapons, sensing a threat. Cyclonis laughed.

"How cute." She smirked before moving her hand in front of herself. The two men flew back. "Now, princess, take us to your father. Or else..." Cyclones nodded to Dark Ace who readied his energy blade, pressing it near her neck. The heat hit her skin and she nodded. With the blade still in place, Kagome led them towards the castle.

A man ran up to the throne and bowed.

"Milord, the Cyclonians are here!" He said in a hurry. Kagome's father growled, his eyes narrowing. Turning towards the Storm Hawks, he nodded.

"They have my daughter. Defeat them and bring them to me." He waved his hand. "Ankle make sure my daughter is unharmed." The squadron bowed.

"Milord, we shall not disappoint." Piper said confidently. Suddenly, the door was blown away.

"What is going on here?" Kagome's father rose to his feet, eyes wide. Through the clouds of smoke were multiples of figures. The smoke cleared and Cyclonis smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well. It's the ruler of Terra Tenshi." She hissed. "And those annoying Storm Hawks."

"Father!" Kagome yelled, still held back with a blade to her throat. "Piper!"

"Kagome!" Piper exclaimed. Kagome's father rose to his feet and noticed her wings.

"My dear daughter... What did they do to you?" He spoke softly. Kagome glanced at her bound wings before looking back at her father.

"I-I'm fine, father." Kagome said quietly. Aerrow whipped out his energy blades.

"Let her go." He demanded. Cyclonis laughed loudly.

"You're in no position to order me around. Now, Higurashi. You will join the Cyclonians." She smirked. Kagome's father growled.

"Fat chance. What makes you think I will?" He crossed his arms. The energy blade pressed closer to Kagome's neck, the energy burning a bit of her skin. She yelped at the contact and the Dark Ace moved it back a bit.

"If you want your daughter back in one piece, I suggest you listen." He threatened. Kagome's father clenched his fists angrily. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, forgetting Keith was even there. His presence was no longer comforting.

"Daddy," Kagome's father looked up. He no longer saw the woman his daughter was but instead his little girl. His sweet, innocent, frail little girl. Something he hadn't seen in years. Her eyes held fear, tears threatening to spill. "I'm scared."

Those words hadn't been uttered in 8 years.

"Stop it." He snarled. Kagome whimpered as the blade came close once again. Her eyes clenched shut.

A clattering made her open her eyes. The Dark Ace's blade was tossed to the other side of the room. Aerrow went to attack Dark Ace with his energy blades but the man leaped away, grabbing his own sword. The two hit, the colours mixing together. Cyclonis's eyes widened and she flew back as Kagome's father shot his arm out. Keith's grip loosened on Kagome's arm as the other Talons attacked the Storm Hawks. Making sure no one could see, Keith removed the straps binding Kagome's wings. Kagome looked at him then back at the fight.

Dark Ace and Aerrow kept on trying to strike each other with their blades, their hands and their feet. It was difficult to see who was winning, considering they were both evenly injured. Kagome's father had the upper hand against Cyclonis, not laying a finger on her. However, Cyclonis wasn't willing to admit defeat. Junko had knocked a few Talons out while Piper, Finn and Radarr beat the shit out of others.

"Psst!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked around.

"Over here!" Kagome saw a woman with purple hair waving at her. Kagome realised that everyone were so into their fights that they didn't notice her. Nodding, Kagome grabbed Keith's wrist and hauled him towards the woman. She looked at Keith suspiciously.

"He's a friend!" Kagome insisted. She nodded and led the two away. Kagome glanced at the woman. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Starling. I'm here to help the Storm Hawks with their rescue mission." The woman said. "I've completed my part. Now, they've got to escape alive." Kagome gulped.

She hoped so.


	12. Chapter 12

Tapping her fingers against the trunk of the tree, Kagome felt dread fill her with each passing minute. Why were they not here? Did something go wrong? This was nervewracking. Starling and Keith tried to reassure her but nothing was working. She just hoped everyone was alright, especially her father.

Cyclonis and Kagome's father continued attacking, both growing tired and sore.

"Give up, old man." Cyclonis snarled. "Your days are numbered. Join us, and we'll let you survive." Kagome's father looked around.

"Never, you arrogant witch." He hissed. He let out a pained cry as Cyclonis slammed him into the stone wall. Kagome's father groaned, sliding down to the floor. He glared at Cyclonis who loomed over him. She smirked evilly. The crystal in her staff lit up as the end was held near the man's face. Suddenly, she was kicked away. Kagome's father blinked at Piper who held her hand out to him.

"Milord, are you alright?" She asked, helping him up. The man nodded. "Do you need help?"

"No. Leave the witch to me. Go and fight the Talons." He turned towards the woman as she rose to her feet. Piper nodded and hurried off, unnoticed. Cyclonis glanced around.

"What?" She growled. "The princess escaped?!" The tenshi let out a booming laugh. Cyclonis glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Cyclonis, you've already lost." Kagome's father lifted a hand, a ball of flames hovering over his palm.

"Wh-what?" Cyclonis stared in disbelief. The ball grew larger and larger. The man chuckled and thrust his hand forward, the fire hitting Cyclonis. She cried out in agony. The pain was so unbearable, Cyclonis collapsed to the floor when the flames disappeared, unconscious. Everyone around them stopped. Talons stared, absolutely stunned. Dark Ace pushed Aerrow away and ran towards the woman, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Retreat!" He called, heading out. The Talons looked at each other before running after him.

Kagome sighed, biting her lip.

"Once they get here, we're leaving this Terra, right?" She asked Starling. Starling nodded as Keith pulled off his helmet. Kagome stood up straight. She noticed something in the distance, deep in the forest. Curiosity taking over, she walked forward.

"Where are you going?" Keith called, both him and Starling following Kagome. The tenshi kept quiet, hurrying into the forest towards the strange sight she saw. Kagome stopped, glancing around. Suddenly, white, sparkling wisps appeared in front of her. It circled around her head before floating in a direction quickly. Kagome followed, Keith and Starling behind her. The two were dumbfounded as they saw the strange sight. Kagome hurried along until the wisp evaporated.

"Eh?" A glow caught her attention. The white, wispy light attracted Kagome, making he walk forward. Her arm stretched out, the temptation to touch it too great.

"What was that power, milord?" Piper asked. Kagome's father looked at her.

"The royal family members all have an element. It's what makes us so powerful. The citizens do not have it." He said softly. "It comes to the person once their power is sure that their ready. If that person experiences the cruel world the Atmos can be, their power will come to them."

"How did yours go to you?" Junko asked, also intruiged. The man continued.

"Some people already have the power but it is buried deep inside. It was for me. When I was 20, I encountered a red wisp and I followed it. It led me somewhere where I found a red light." Kagome's father paused. "I touched it and my powers surfaced. First, they were out of control. Everything I touched erupted in flames. Then, I found my true love and my powers became calm. Once she held my hand, I could control the flames."

"Does Kagome know anything about this?" Aerrow questioned. The man paused for a second before speaking.

"No."

The light was so beautiful. Kagome reached forward, about to touch it.

"Stop, it might be dangerous!" Starling exclaimed. Kagome didn't hear her, her attention all on the light. Suddenly, she touched it and the light flashed, blinding everyone. The light died down and Kagome looked around. Ice covered the ground beneath her feet, snow covered the trees surrounding her. Her white dress was no longer there, but a long floor-length sparkling azure dress with long white sleeves. A navy blue cape hung around her neck gently. Frost clung to her long eyelashes, her soft hair and her angelic wings.

"Wh-what the hell?" Keith whispered. Starling was also amazed. Kagome glanced down at her hands before her hand brushed against a tree branch. Frost creeped up the branch before shattering away, revealing that the branch had turned to ice. It was see through and everything, no longer wood but pure ice.

"I-I..." Kagome couldn't speak. Starling walked forward, making sure not to touch her. From what she saw, Starling concluded that if she touched the girl, she would also turn to ice.

Without the two knowing, Keith turned away and lifted his arm close to his lips.

"Commander, tell Master Cyclonis what I'm about to tell you when she awakes. I can't believe it myself, but I've found out something fascinating about Princess Higurashi."

()

Me: dun dun DUUUUUN! Yeah, sorry about the late chapter. I had to help host a little kid's birthday party. She wanted me to sing for her as well ^^ So cute. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! The movies Frozen and Brave gave me these ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

Quivering hands were held closely to Kagome's chest. Starling and Keith helped her out of the forest, the Storm Hawks waiting. Her father stood with them, waiting patiently. He looked at her and smiled. Noticing her expression and her change in appearance, the smile disappeared.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Piper ran over. She went to grab her hands but Kagome pulled away quickly, letting out a worried sound. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't touch you..." She stammered. Kagome glanced down at her hands softly. Her father walked over slowly, watching her glance at him.

"What is it?" He asked. Kagome clenched her hands.

"I-I found a wispy thing," She began explaining what happened and why she couldn't touch anyone. Her fear rose by the second and her father smiled comfortingly.

"I was wondering who's you got. Your mother's or mine. It's no surprise, you're a lot like her." Kagome's father chuckled. Kagome let out a confused noise. "My dear, there's something I must tell you." He continued, explaining what he told the Storm Hawks. Kagome listened, taking in the information. Kagome shut her eyes gently, her hands clenching tightly.

"But, how can I touch things again? I don't want to hurt anyo-" Her father silenced her by lifting his hand in front of her face.

"I can help with only your hands.. I was given a special pair of gloves that can help. I felt that the time would come soon." He reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out two black gloves. Kagome blinked, hesitantly taking them. Noticing how they didn't freeze, she slipped the gloves on.

"S-so, I won't hurt anyone?" She asked nervously. Her father shook his head.

"Kagome, tell me. Do you want to get married?" He asked. Kagome violently shook her head. "I see."

"I'm sorry. I know you want me to marry but I don't feel ready." Kagome bit her lip softly. Her father nodded, smiling.

"I understand. Do you want to go with the Storm Hawks?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I do want to go with them." She said. Her father breathed in slowly.

"Wait here for a second." He walked inside the castle. Aerrow turned to Kagome. The girl definitely looked different but at the same time, she looked like she normally does.

"Kagome, we're sorry Cyclonis got her hands on you. Those marks going to fade?" Aerrow motioned to her wings. Kagome nodded.

"They will. Don't worry." She smiled softly. Reaching up, she brushed a lock if hair behind her ear. Frost sparkled in the air from the movement before more clung to her hair once again. "I'll be fine." Her father came back out. He handed Kagome a small box. She glanced down and realised that it was a music box.

"It's something your mother owned. I hope you treasure it. Now, go. Go with the Storm Hawks."

"I'll miss you, Father." Kagome smiled. Piper grasped Kagome's glove-clad hand and the two walked towards the Condor. Aerrow turned to Kagome's father.

"Well, stay safe. The Storm Hawks will protect your daughter when she needs help. Goodbye, Lord Higurashi." Aerrow bowed.

"Please, call me Christopher." Kagome's father insisted. Aerrow smiled and nodded before him, Junko, Keith, Starling and Finn got on the Condor. Christopher watched them fly off, smiling gently. "Good luck, Kagome. Hopefully, you will find your true love soon."

On the Condor, Keith was alone in the corridors. He lifted his arm to his lips and spoke.

"Master, I have some more news."


End file.
